Lupus Square
Lupus Square is a large location in Daymare Town 3. It is one the main squares found in the game and therefore allows access to a multitude of other locations. Description Locations accessible directly from Lupus Square * The Hospital * Memorial Park * Kindergarten * Knife Guild House * Ra Square * Foucault Tower * The Basement * Karterbrand Mansion * Hangar * Shop and Trade * Gate Corner * Le Borgoi Pivot Lupus square is composed of six main screens, with several others that branch off from the main six. The main six include (starting from the screen that shows the hospital and moving right) the screen that shows the Hospital, the screen that shows the Arguing Men, the screen that shows the gate, the Gate Corner and Hangar, the screen that shows the Shop and Trade and Karterbrand Mansion, the screen that shows the Basement, the Square Children, Foucault Tower and the Knife Guild House and the screen that shows the Kindergarten and Memorial Park. On the screen that shows the Hospital, one can zoom in on two places. One is to the area of the Hospital where the Player ended when he/she escaped from the building – this can be accessed by clicking on the right side of the screen – and the other is where we find the Ill Girl in front of the door of the Hospital. The screen that depicts the area where the Player ended when he/she climbed out of the Hospital allows the Player to return to the Hospital by clicking on the rope. It is possible to interact with the Ill Girl in front of the door of the hospital by repeatedly giving her painkillers or fever pills, upon which she will provide some information about the town. There isn't much to interact with on the screen showing the Arguing Men. The Player may pick some coins on the right of the screen, listen to the arguing men and/or settle their argument. The Player has more possible interactions on the screen depicting the gate, the Gate Corner and the Hangar. By clicking to the right the Player can access another set of locations and several areas to zoom in. On the left side of the screen is an open door from which one can access the Shop and Trade. On the right the Karterbrand Mansion can be found. The Player can also zoom onto a hole at the base of a wall where a cigarette and one of the 10 gnomes in the game can be found. Clicking to the right again the Player will come to the screen showing the Square Children and the ability to access numerous other locations. Left to right the Player can access: the Basement, Foucault Tower, Ra Square by clicking on the tunnel, and the Knife Guild House. There are three arches where the Player can zoom in. In the left and right arches, pedestals are visible that seem to have a wave or ocean-like symbol etched into them. In the middle arch the entrance to Foucault Tower may be found that only opens upon the placement of a seashell on each pedestal (which are found under the other two arches). To the left of the screen showing the Hospital and to the right of the screen with the Square Children we find the screen from which the Player can access the Kindergarten and Memorial Park. Above the entrance of Memorial Park is a Daymare Town Inhabitant who says "I see them. I see them all." The Player can click to the left of the entrance of Memorial Park to zoom in on a relatively dark area. Here the Player can find something that looks a lot like a small pillar with a orb-like top. The Player can break the round top using a hammer to reveal a creature that looks like a dragon that was squished into the interior. In this dark area the Player can also find the Man in Shadows who says "one stone to rule them all." Items *Coins *Cigarette Trivia * The word lupus is Latin and means wolf. The name commonly refers to the autoimmune disease more properly known as systemic lupus erythematosus. Symptoms of the disease include rash, sensitivity to light, joint pain and seizures. * Settling the Arguing Men's argument by giving them the Encyclopediae Universealis F-O, thereby earning the Problem Solver achievement. * Giving bitter candy and a lollpop to the Square Children will earn you the Good Uncle achievement. Category:Locations Category:Daymare Town 3 Category:Square Locations